Rapid transit type trains are commonly equipped with conventional electro-pneumatic brake equipment, the electrical portion of the brake system being employed as the primary control of the brakes because of the near instantaneous response obtainable at each car simultaneously, whereas the pneumatic portion is provided for back-up control and operates automatically in the event a malfunction of the electrical portion occurs. With such an arrangement, therefore, when a terminal test is made, the fact that the brakes on the train apply and release is no positive indication that the electrical portion of the system is functioning, because the pneumatic portion assures such application and release notwithstanding failure of the electrical portion.